Standing Still
by MerisChintya97
Summary: Ganti summary : Aku masih berdiam untuk bertahan. apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berdiri. Aku memang rapuh tapi akan ku pastikan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu menjatuhkanku. Tidak akan ku biarkan seorangpun mengganggu kehidupanku. CH 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Standing Still

Sumarry: Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Jika tidak aku dan nenekku akan mati kelaparan. "Woy berhenti!"/ "Oh sial! Kenapa mereka masih mengejarku?" aku berlari dan berhenti di tikungan sebuah gang. Mereka masih mengejarku. 'Buagh!' aku kehilangan akal. Aku memukul salah satu dari mereka dengan sebuah balok kayu.

Disclaimer: Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Standing Still By Chintya Hatake-chan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke Dan Haruno Sakura

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Ini asli imajinasi saya yang sedang menggalau karena tidak bisa menonton MUbank. Jadi tolong menghargainya. T.T masih banyak kesalahan seperti Typo, alur tidak jelas, Dsb.

Jika tidak menyukainya, Tolong jangan dibaca saja

Chapter 1: Tertolong karena Dia?

Sakura Fov

"Jaa.." Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada kedua sahabat sejatiku. Ino dan Tenten.

Seperti biasa, aku selalu pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan 'Ada kerja sampingan.' Bukan alasan sih, tapi kenyataan. Aku selalu mencari kerja sampingan untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku dan nenekku. Aku hanya memiliki nenek. Orang tuaku? Nenekku bilang mereka telah tiada sejak umurku menginjak 10 tahun. Entahlah apa itu memang benar atau tidak. Aku kehilangan ingatanku saat orangtuaku meninggal. Begitulah kata nenekku.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum melihat sebuah Club yang jika nanti malam pasti akan dipenuhi dengan para lelaki buaya yang mencari kehangatan dengan dimanjakan oleh para kupu-kupu malam. Aku memasuki ruang Club tersebut dan melihat beberapa, err- 6 orang pria telah berkumpul. Sepertinya sedang asyik. Aku menghampiri mereka. "Ulangi! Kalian tidak menungguku." Dengan suara lantangku, aku berteriak kepada mereka.

.

.

.

End Of Sakura fov

Normal Fov

"Ulangi! Kalian tidak menungguku." Dengan suara lantang dan juga menantang, Haruno Sakura berhasil membuat mereka menghentikan aksinya. "Kau terlambat, Nona!" seorang pria berambut perak bermata violet menatapku dengan seringaiannya yang menjijikan.

"Kau tahu, sekarang ini aku sedang menjalani Ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi telat!" Hosigaki Suigetsu, nama pria tersebut semakin memperlebar seringaiannya. "Be-" "Cukup percakapan tidak pentingnya Sui! Jangan memperlambat lagi waktu. Ayo Sakura." Cemoohan yang akan dilemparkan kembali kepada Sakura ditahan oleh Jugo. "Wakatta." Jawab Sakura dengan antusiasnya yang tinggi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Suigetsu. Membuat Suigetsu menggeram.

"Kurang ajar kau, Pinky!"

"Bodo amat dah!"

"Grr- awas kau ya!"

.

.

.

Permainan sudah berlangsung selama 2 jam kurang seperempat. Dan gadis gulali ini yang lagi-lagi memenangkannya. "Kau semakin hebat Saku. Lain kali ajari aku tipsnya ya." Sakon, Udon, Jugo, Temujin dan Sora menatap kagum pada gadis bermahkota tidak lazim ini. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura bisa semakin hebat dalam permainan judi. "Gomenne, Sora-san. Jika aku mengajarkanmu, nanti kau yang menang bukan aku lagi." Sakura mengantongi uang hasil judinya dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tidak lama, gelak tawa memenuhi Club, pertama mereka mentertawakan Sora, dan untuk yang kedua mereka mentertawakan Suigetsu karena ia harus menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tampak girang sambil berjalan sedikit loncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen. Hei! Tentu saja Sakura senang. Ini bukan hanya sebuah permen loli, tapi ini uang. "Haha.." Sakura tertawa sendiri sambil mencium tasnya, namun-

Deg'

"Apa-apaan ini? Perasaanku kok tidak enak ya?" Sakura membalikan badannya ke belakang, tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang. Mata hijau bagaikan padang rumput dimusim semi itu menelusuri setiap blok yang sudah dilewatinya dan, BINGO ! dia sedang dibuntuti. "Oh sial! Mereka penagih hutang nenek!" dalam hitungan 3 detik, Sakura sudah berlari secepat kilat.

.

.

.

.

"Wah benar-benar ramai sekali disini yaa~ kalian terlihat sangat antusias untuk acara konser nanti malam. Bagaimana perasaan kalian? Dan bagaimana nih persiapannya untuk menonton para Idolanya di MusicBank nanti malam?"

Nakamura Matsuri, seorang MC di sebuah acara yang diselenggarakan oleh SakuraTV 'Road to MusicBank live in Tokyo' mengunjungi dan menanyai kerumunan gadis-gadis para pecinta K-PoP. "Perasaan kami tentunya sangat senang sekali, karena bisa melihat idola kami di acara nanti malam. Kami sudah mempersiapkan ini semua sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kami sangat tidak sabar untuk nanti malam." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

.

.

"Wah hebat sekali ya, baiklah sekarang saya Nakamura Matsuri akan membagi-bagikan tiket konser gratis nih bagi siapa saja yang-"

Bruk !

Seorang kameramen Stasiun SakuraTV tersentak kaget. Ia merutuki orang yang telah menubruknya, hingga layar televisi yang menayangkan sempat goyah. "Hontou ni gomennsai. Ini darurat-" Sakura membungkukan badannya karena merasa sangat menyesal. Belum sempat perkataannya selesai diucapkan, seorang Fans K-PoP mencelanya. "Bilang saja pengen cari sensasi di depan kamera!" Sakura tersentak kaget, pasalnya orang tersebut- "KARIN?" Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura, Sakura melihat penampilan Karin dari kepala hingga kaki.

Hampir saja tawanya meledak melihat karin yang menurutnya seperti Ondel-ondel yang ada di Indonesia kalau saja Karin tidak- "Tentu saja aku disini untuk menjemput Oppaku, ngomong saja kau ingin tersorot oleh kamera dan masuk Tv, kau dan nenekmu kan orang miskin." Cemooh Karin pada Sakura membuat gadis permen kapas ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya hendak melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah, namun- "Woy kau- berhenti !" Glek' Sakura menelan ludahnya, ternyata para renternir itu berhasil mengejarnya padahal Sudah memukul kepala salah satu dari mereka. 'mungkin lain kali aku harus memukul semua kepalanya' batin Sakura. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Jelek!" Sakura melesat pergi dari area tersebut membuat semua orang terheran-heran karenanya. Sedangkan Karin?

"KURANG AJAR KAU! KAU YANG JELEK DASAR KAMPUNGAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waduh lari kemana aku? Kami-sama bantulah hambamu yang penuh dosa ini. Hamba tahu hamba banyak dosa dan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi hamba mohon bantulah hambamu ini terbebas. Kali ini saja dari penagih hutang itu." Doanya dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada cara lain." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah hotel berbintang yang ternama. Ia pasti sudah diusir jika saja ada satpam yang berjaga. Keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya karena tidak ada seorangpun penjaga. Tujuannya hanya ada satu, bersembunyi sementara waktu di toilet cowok. Mereka pasti akan menyangka dan mengejarnya ke toilet cewek. Ya seperti sinetron-sinetron gitu deh.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah mencari letak toilet. Karena hotel ini sangat luas dan sulit menemukannya.

Bruk!

"o, andwae! Nae sae angyeong" Ucap orang yang Sakura tabrak. Hari ini, untuk yang ke-2 kalinya Sakura menabrak orang. "Arghh! Dongsin-i jeongmal." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa membungkuk. "Gomennasai. Saya terburu-buru." Tanpa memperdulilkan orang yang ditabraknya, Sakura kembali berlari. Namun- "Eodiganeungeoya?" Kali ini, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Orang ini ngomong apa sih?' pikirnya. kali ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura mendonggakan kepalanya melihat orang tersebut. Mata mereka sating bersirobok satu sama lain. Coklat hazel-nut dan Emerald saling bertemu. Sakura sempat terpaku. Namun- "I'm sorry. I must go now." Entah harus mengucapkan apa pada orang asing yang aneh ini, Sakura bahasa inggrisnya kurang baik. Dan Sakura takut, takut tertangkap oleh para penagih hutang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau- Berhenti disitu, Haruno!" Deg' 'Mampus dah. Aku ketahuan.' Batin Sakura. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi. "Berhenti disitu, atau-" seorang renternir berwajah garang menghampirinya. Sakura mundur selangkah. Sakura tidak bisa berlari karena orang yang menurutnya aneh ini menahannya dengan sangat kuat. Si renternir menunjukkan layar smartphonenya. Sakura menarik napasnya tercenggang. "Berhenti, atau aku suruh orangku untuk menyiksanya." Tawa licik keluar dari mulut si renternir. Air mata Sakura hampir meleleh, namun dengan tegas ia berucap. "Lepaskan Obaa-san!" lagi-lagi tawa menyebalkannya keluar. "Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau membayar utang keluargamu sebanyak 500juta hari ini juga."

Sakura melohok mendengarnya, 500juta dalam sehari? Dalam satu tahunpun Sakura tidak yakin bisa mendapatkannya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu?"

"waktu? Hahaha. Sudah terlalu lama aku memberimu waktu, nona." Kini akan menjadi sejarah yang akan terukir dalam hidupnya, pasalnya Sakura tidak pernah menangis. Baru kali ini Sakura menangis. Pemuda yang menurut Sakura aneh di sampingnya kaget melihat mata hijau gadis disebelahnya melelehkan airmatanya. Ia tidak tahu apa permasalahannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan gadis pinky dengan dengan si yakuza.

.

.

"Yare-yare. Ternyata kau bisa menangis juga, Jidat. Sudahlah kau tidak pantas menangis. Aku akan membayarnya." Sakura mengenal, sangat mengenal suara orang ini. Suara menyebebalkan orang ini.

Dia-

.

.

.

.

TZUDAKU

#Ngumpet.. apaa apaan ini? Aku tau aku author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Menelantarkan fict yang lain dan malah membuat uang fict tambah banyak. Tapi beneran deh,, aku lagi GALAU gak bisa lihat OPPA DONGHAE .. gak bisa nonton MUBANK live in jakarta .. Hikss...

Okay udah ah jangan lebay terus... um, ada yang berkenan untuk mereview?

Next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standing Still **** Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke Dan Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Don't like? Don't read Okay!**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Chapter 2: Actor Vs Casanova?**

"Kau!"

**Sakura Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau!" aku memandang kaget pada sosok yang kini muncul di hadapanku dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, penerus perusahaan terbesar se-Asia. Bungsu dari keluarga terpandang, Uchiha. Juga musuh bebuyutannku sejak aku memasuki SMA di KHS.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku. Seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan di depanku, cih menyabalkan! Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia juga seperti biasa memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Nande? Err— ini Hotel milik Uchiha Crop, right? So, apa salahnya aku berada di dalam hotel milik keluargaku sendiri?" Arrrrgh! Seperti biasa, dia— si pantat ayam menyebalkan ini selalu saja bisa memojokkanku. Ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajahnya yang SOK TAMPAN itu.

"I-itu—"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Eh? Dia berjalan begitu saja melewatiku. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pada si penagih hutang. "Kau dengar apa yang barusan aku katakan? Aku akan melunasi hutangnya, apa kau tidak mendengarku, hah!" Sasuke, ternyata dia sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah. Um? Dia marah?

"Apa yang bisa aku percayai dari omonganmu?" si penagih hutang dengan bodohnya berkata seperti itu, sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui siapa Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau tidak mempercayai bungsu Uchiha? Haha, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang!"

.

**End of Sakura Pov**

**Normal Pov**

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau tidak mempercayai bungsu Uchiha? Haha, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang!" Ternyata si penagih hutang telah berhasil menobarkan api di hadapan Sasuke. Si penagih hutang mulai menegang saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia seorang bungsu Uchiha, "Chotto matte, yo." Si penagih hutang segera membungkukkan badannya saat Sasuke hendak mengangkat ponselnya untuk melakukan panggilan.

"S-sumimasen, maafkan saya sudah lancang. Saya mempercayai anda." Sasuke menatap puas dan tersenyum bangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Sana pergi!" Usirnya, membuat si penagih hutang lari terbirit-birit.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke. aku pasti akan melunasi hutang-hutangku. Pasti." Sakura berucap dengan penuh penekanan dan terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Sasuke menatap sebal ke arah Sakura.

"Hn. Sudahlah." Sakura mengernyitkan alis merah mudanya. "Maaf?"

"Hn." Pandangan Onyx Sasuke menatap pemuda di samping Sakura, mata onyxnya menyipit.

"Omae wa—" Sasuke menatap pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan selidik.

"Long time not see, Akasuna Sasori. or should I call you Woo Sung Hyun? It's your korean name, right?" Woo sung hyun, atau Sasori melebarkan mata hazelnya. Ia balik menatap lekat Sasuke, mungkinkah ia pernah melihatnya? Dan Bingo! Ternyata mereka adalah Rival saat junior high school dulu di Korea.

"You— Uchiha-san? Haha. How could I meet you here." Sasori melepaskan cengkraman tangannya Sakura. "Hn. Molla.(Molla=tidak tahu. Bahasa korea)" seperti biasanya Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sasori. "Let's go!" wajah Sakura menghangat, ia sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke, sang Casanova tingkat dewa, musuh bebuyutannya juga sang penyelamat kini tengah mengamit(menggandeng) lengannya.

.

.

Sasori menyeringai menatap kepergiannya Sasuke. Entah apa yang kini tengah ada dipikirannya.

.

.

.

**#Dilain Tempat#**

Berhubungan dengan adanya para idola K-pop yang akan memeriahkan panggung di stadium Tokyo, kini para fangirl dan fanboy K-pop dari berbagai penjuru kota di jepang mendatangi stadium dan juga tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membuat kerusuhan. Sekarang di depan Hotel yang dekat dengan stadium telah dipenuhi oleh banyak Fans. Mereka tahu kalau para idola mereka menginap di Hotel berbintang milik Uchiha crop ini.

Teriakan histeris mulai terdengar saat salah satu boyband terkenal asal Korsel ini keluar untuk menyapa Fans. Mereka adalah perwakilan Boyband dari agensi SM Entertaiment. SHInee.

"Kyaaa itu Taemin-ssi."

"MinHo-Oppa(Oppa=sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa korea)"

"Jonghyun-ssi"

"Onew, leader yang paling kereeeeeen~"

"Keeeey!"

Yaah seperti itulah kira-kira teriakan histeris dari para fans SHInee. Banyak dari mereka yang langsung berhamburan ke depan untuk sekedar meminta tanda tangan ataupun hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ketampanan wajah mereka.

.

.

**#_#_#**

"Sasuke~ bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" sambil terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, Sakura terus-menerus merengek layaknya anak kecil meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Diamlah jidat! Lihat—" Sakura segera menanggahkan kepalanya untuk melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke kepadanya. "Haaaa—" Sakura menganga melihatnya. Ia tampak shock melihat adanya banyak sekali orang, lebih tepatnya perempuan berada di luar sana, Sakura bingung sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sana? Lalu, bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari sini?

"Hn. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit merintih.

.

.

.

"MinHo oppa, bisakah kau memberikanku tanda tangan?" Choi MinHo, maknae(maknae=anggota termuda) ke-2 di boyband SHInee ini dengan senang hati memberikan tanda tangannya untuk para fans jepang yang selalu menyemangatinya.

"Gomawo oppa(Gomawo=Terimakasih)"

Aksi mereka(Para fans) terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang tidak kalah popularnya dari para Boyband meskipun ia bukan seorang artis tengah membuka pintu keluar Hotel dengan sangat elegan dimata siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mata onyx tajam bagaikan mata elang itu berhasil menyorot setiap perhatian para kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Dari arah sana, seorang gadis berambut merah mencolok terlihat sangat antusias. "SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

Semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kedua insan yang tengah keluar dari dalam hotel, mereka melongo melihatnya.

Bisikan bisikan mulai terdengar dari para kerumunan gadis-gadis.

"Oh my god. Siapa dia? Tampan sekali."

"Dia sangat mempesona~"

"Memiliki Kharisma tinggi."

"Wajahnya itu—"

"Apakah dia benar manusia?"

"Kyaaaa! Dia lebih pantas menjadi seorang malaikat bersayap putih~ sangat indah."

"Demo, siapa gadis berambut pink yang ada di belakangnya itu?"

"Aishh, dia merusak pemandangan saja!"

"Ya benar. Membuat panas saja!"

Seperti biasa, yang Sasuke lakukan saat dirinya dipuji-puji oleh yang para fansnya dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai menebarkan pesona yang tidak akan mungkin ada yang mau menolaknya, kecuali Sakura. Untuk sekatang, dialah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak terjebak kedalam pesonanya sang Casanova.

SHInee, mereka mulai risih dengan keadaan para fansnya. Mereka membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang telah berhasil membuat para fans mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mereka.

"Uchiha?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Owhh tampaknya, sang Casanova kita ini benar-benar sudah sangat terkenal. Bahkan para artis terkenal seperti SHInee pun mengenalnya.

.

.

.

#_#_#

Setelah berhasil melewati para fans barunya, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memasuki mobilnya. Banyak para fans yang berteriak histeris saat mobil bugati peyron milik Sasuke melewati mereka. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa untuk sang Casanova tingkat dewa seperti Sasuke, bahkan sepertinya artis pun akan kalah jika bersaing dengannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? kau akan menculikku ya!" Sasuke menjitak jidat lebarnya Sakura, membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan. "Berisik! Sudah diam sajalah."

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa saja pada kami-sama semoga Sasuke tidak menculiknya. Lagian untuk apa pula Sasuke menculiknya?

.

.

"Oi Sasuke, kau mau membawaku kemana sih?"

"..."

"Aishh. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu, aku akan melunasi semua utang-utangku."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, jawab yang benar! Jangan hanya ber 'Hn' saja."

"..."

Sasuke masih tetap terpokus pada jalanan. Ia enggan untuk membalas celotehan dari Sakura, menurutnya percuma saja jika meladeninya karena berbicara dengan Sakura tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Aku tahu aku ini hanya seorang gadis miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa, tidak ada jaminan yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu, tapi aku berjanji seumur hidupku aku akan membayar hutang-hutangku Sasuke. tolong jangan menganggap aku seorang gadis rend—"

CKIIIIT

"DIAM!"

"Sas—"

"KU BILANG DIAM!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue.**

**AN:**

Hallo^_^ apa kabar semuanya? Saya mau mengucapkan mohon maaf sebelumnya, karena Fic chapter pertama saya terkesan sangat berantakan. Waktu itu saya belum sempat mengeditnya. Itu juga sangat terburu-buru, soalnya ide di kepala saya suka cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Oh ya, masalah judul. Saya juga awalnya memang mau membuatnya "Standing Still" tapi gak tau kenapa malah jadi "I'm Standing still." Itu suatu kesalahan. Gomennasai T.T

Tapi sekarang, berkat bantuan dari para reader yang mau membaca juga memberikan komentar di kotak review, saya jadi tahu kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya buat. Saya sangat berterimakasih. Karena kalian yang udah pada review sudah menghargai karya saya :D saya sudah mengganti judulnya menjadin "Standing Still." Judul itu saya ambil dari judul lagu terbarunya U-kiss :D

Terimakasih banyak untuk para review:

**#****kireiYamanaka Ino** : Ne, aku kecewa banget unnie T.T lha, unnie kenapa ga bisa nonton MUBANK? Bukannya unnie mah dekat? unnie orang jakarta bukan? Hehe iya makasih :D ini udah kok. Maaf gak kilat T.T RnR Lagi yaa^^

**#****Hinaruto Uzumakihyuga**** : **Ini udah next kok^^ Happy reading yaa.. RnR lagi yaa^^

**#****Pain The leader akatsuki**** : **Oniichan, kenapa kok marah kayak gitu? Kan kalau gak suka gak usah di baca aja. Ya maaf niichan aku udah nyuruh niichan baca. Gomenne aku gak bermaksud buat niichan kecewa T.T

**#Hwang** : Ini udah lanjut kok. RnR Lagi yaa^^

**#****Maruyama Harumi**: Arigatou gozaimasu^^ Ya salam kenal juga, maruyama-san. Eto, masalah judul~ iya ini memang kekeliruan saya sebagai seorang author labil. Ya memang seharusnya "Standing Still kok." Nah skrg udah di ganti :D makasih atas sarannya ya. Oh ya RnR lagi yaa^^

**#guest** : Wah kau benar sekali^^ yaa itu memang benar kok.. RnR Lagi yaa^^ Arigatou..

**#****Hime Kazekhawa**** :** Ya ini udah next kok :D RnR Lagi yaa^^

**#****Haruno Sakuraa**** :** Ne, ini udah Update kok Nee-chan^^ RnR Lagi yaa.. arigatou buat dukungan Nee-chan selama ini yaa... :D

**#Taro misaki**** : **Ya Taro-san, kau benar. Penulisan ku di chap1 memang masih acak-acakan. Maklum lah, aku belum sempat mengeditnya kembali. Arigatou sudah RnR, RnR lagi yaa^^

**#****Secret : **Ini udah Next kok^^ RnR lagi yaa...

**#Hj**** : **Ini udah Next kok^^ RnR lagi yaa...

**#****Mei**** : **Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada Mei-senpai yang sudah mau repot-repot membaca juga mereview fic saya^^ saya tahu kalau fic chap1 saya ini memang masih sangat kurang perbaikan. Itu dikarenakan saya belum sempat mengeditnya kembali. Oh iya, untuk bahasa, saya memang sudah berniat untuk memberikan penjelasan diakhir cerita, tapi menurut saya itu terlalu ribet #Plak!. Saya lebih senang memberikan penjelasan artinya langsung, biar ga berbelit-belit. Dan bahasa jepang saya memang kurang baik, tapi kalau bahasa inggris. Saya dan ke2 teman saya juara lomba ke1 antar SMK sekota bandung lho. Ini kan cuman fic, imajinasi saya. Dan terkadang otak saya suka error. Maaf? Punya berapa akun? Buat akun 1 saja susahnya minta ampun, gimana mo buat akun yang lain. Aku biasa membalas review diPM. Yah biar bisa lebih akrab. Kurang nyaman saja kalau balas Review disini :-) dan oh iya, RnR Lagi yaa^^

**#****Hatake kakashi-devil**** : **Hello kashi-senpai. Yeah u right, long time not see. Good. Hbu? Yea this is my new fiction, why? Yea i think i like experimenting, neglect? Um, sorry T.T I didn't mean to do it. the idea just came to me, it's painful if not immediately written. You understand what I mean? Thanks for RnR. RnR Again, please?

**#****Asakura Ayaka**** : **Ya tentu saja boleh kok, aya-neechan :D

Iie, yang benar itu "Standing Still" nee-chan. Dari awal aku emang udah mau ngambil judul itu, tapi gak tahu ni setan datang dari mana, tu judul malah ku rubah jadi aneh. "I'm standing still." Aku juga pas baca lagi kaget. Widih napa ni judul kagak nyambung, pikir aku =_= . Haha iya itu #Ngumpet malu. Aku tuh gak tau nee-chan arti dari POV itu apa =.= Gomawo Arigatou udah memberitahu^^. Ne! Aku udah mencobanya kok, yang tanda(—) tuh bisa ^_^ hehehe... yang masalah part itu masih bingung, nee-chan +_+

Artinya? Ya tentu tau lah, kalau gak tahu kan gak akan di ketik =_=

Itu aku udah coba memperbaikinya kok, coba dicek yaa^^ hehe, ya tahu kok Aya-nee maksudnya baik :D Arigatou nee-chan. Oh iya, RnR Lagi yaa^^

**#****Gamekyuevil : **Aneh tapi menarik? Maksudnya? Ah sudahlah, ini udah next kok :D RnR Lagi yaa^^

**#****Uchiha No Selvie :** Tzudaku? Heeee? Gomenne T.T harusnya itu Tsuzuku. Itu artinya bersambung. Maaf yaaaa #Ngumpet. Ini udah apdet kok^^ RnR Lagi yaa^^

Yoshhh... Read n Reviewnya yaaa v^_^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standing Still By Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke Dan Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comport**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, abal memaksakan, tidak masuk akal, Typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read Okay!**

**Happy Reading^^**

"DIAM!"

"Sas—"

"KU BILANG DIAM!"

.

.

**Chapter 3: pekerjaan.**

Sakura shock, ia sangat shock sampai tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata walaupun itu cuman sekedar ucapan kata maaf.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu. Sakura menyibukkan dirinya dengan menatapi pemandangan lewat kaca mobilnya Sasuke.

tidak bisa dibohongi walaupun matanya ia fokuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada, namun pikirannya tetap melayang entah kemana. 'Apakah salah jika aku berniat untuk membayar hutangku?' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya guna menghilangkan stres yang ia derita sekarang, juga agar makhluk yang menurut Sakura amat sangat menyebalkan yang ada di sampingnya ini mengetahui bahwa ia akan melunasi hutangnya dan tidak ingin memiliki hutang budi pada siapapun, apalagi pada orang yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Sebaliknya dengan keadaan Sakura, Sasuke justru sekarang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'Bodoh' dalam benaknya. Sasuke terus berpikir, kenapa pula ia harus membentaknya? Sasuke tahu, ia hanya remaja labil yang mudah terbawa emosi. Tapi masa hanya sekedar mendengar ocehan dari gadis sesama labil sepertinya yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang ini, ia langsung membentaknya? Kemana Sasuke yang dulu? Yang selalu cuek dan tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang orang lain katakan dan lakukan padanya? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi cepat sekali emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya bila dekat dengan Sakura? Emangnya Sakura siapa?

.

.

Sasuke melirik Sakura diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura.

'Ini bukan salahku! Cih, dia sendiri yang memulai argumentasi denganku. Dibentk sedikit saja langsung pundung. Dasar!' ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri di dalam hatinya. Heh ternyata sikap ego-nya pun kembali muncul.

.

.

.

Saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, Sakura langsung keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Sakura pergi tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke kaget bukan main, bahkan ia sempat sweetdrop ditempat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba pergi keluar dari mobilnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke mencegahnya, namun lagi-lagi ego-nya berhasil mengalahkannya. 'Ia sudah besar. Bisa pulang sendiri.' Ucapnya penuh keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya sudah hilang harapan karena tidak sanggup membayar hutang kepada seorang renternir yang gila akan bunga(Bunga hutang maksudnya) yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit a.k.a begitu besar. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang bak seorang malaikat yang dikirim dari langit untuk membantunya dan memberikan harapan padanya. Sejujurnya saat itu Sakura sangat berterimakasih, bahagia dan bernapas lega.

.

.

.

#Dilain Tempat#

Ino Pov

"A-aigoo.. Tenten ini sesuatu banget. Suatu anugerah yang sangat membahagiakan! Kau tahu? Kita diterima kerja sampingan disana. Kyaaaaaaa!" Tenten menjitak kepalaku cukup keras dan mampu membuatku sedikit meringgis menahan nyeri karena aku berteriak begitu histeris bahkan membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitar kami mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kami. Aku merasa malu -_- tapi walaupun Tenten menjitak kepalaku cukup keras, bagiku itu tidak masalah karena sekarang moodku sedang dalam keadaan baik. Coba kalau tidak? Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatannya dengan berkali-kali lipat.

"Jiah jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu isi pikiran dan otakmu itu nona yamanaka." Tenten memutar kedua bolamatanya dan memandang kearahku dengan malas. Aku melotot dan berkacak pinggang pada Tenten seraya berkata—"Apa maksudmu?" Tenten memberikan tatapan penuh selidik kepadaku. "Kau bahagia bukan karena diterima bekerja disana kan? Kau bahagia karena dengan bekerja disana, kau bisa melihat dan bertemu dengan para boyband K-pop idolamu itu kan?" mata caramel miliknya semakin menatapku dengan tatapan yang semakin menajam. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku lalu memberikan cengiranku pada tenten, karena bagaimanapun apa yang Tenten katakan semuanya ada benarnya juga.

Dari dulu aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Super Junior dan U-kiss tapi tidak kesampaian saja, eh sekalinya sekarang bisa bertemu ya mana mungkinlah disia-siakan. Hmm nanti malam kan ada acara Mubank live in Tokyo di stadium utama tokyo, dan kami ber-3 yakni Aku, Tenten dan Sakura diterima bekerja sampingan disana sebagai waitress yang membantu mempersiapkan segalanya untuk acara besar nanti malam. Kami mulai bekerja pukul 05.00pm sore ini. Tapi aku belum menghubungi Sakura. So? Kemungkinan bertemu dengan mereka itu sangat besar kan?

"Hehehe.. kau tahu saja~ tapi aku juga senang karena bisa membantu Sakura lho.." Tenten mendecih sebal, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil pusing akan hal itu.

_**End of Ino Pov**_

_**Normal Pov**_

_######_

_**Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de**_

_**Raku na michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne**_

_**Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa**_

_**Dare no mono demo nai yo**_

_**What's going on what's going on**_

Sakura tersentak kaget saat handphonenya berdering. Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata kini ia berada di konoha central park. Duduk di bangku sendirian sambil termenung, dengan malas Sakura mengangkat telponenya setelah melihat siapa sang penelpon—

_**Ino Pig's Calling**_

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Forehead apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponenya?"

"A-ah pig~ etto... um, ada apa?" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Hhh~ yasudah lah. Kita dapat kabar baik yang menggembirakan."

"Apa?" jawab Sakura kurang bersemangat rupanya.

"Coba tebak?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Cepat katakan atau kututup telphonenya!" ancam Sakura, terdengar suara gerutuan dari sebrang sana, nampaknya sang penelphone merasa kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Adudududuh.. Saki. Kau ini! Memang susah ya diajak bercanda. Kita diterima kerja sampingan."

Ino berteriak histeris membuat Sakura menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

"Dimana? Di stadium utama tokyo?" balas Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Ya tentu saja baka! Kita bisa mulai kerja sekarang. Nanti sore pukul 05.00pm lebih tepatnya." Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sekedar membuat Sakura tersadar karena kini Sakura telah berdiri dari bangku yang di dudukinya dan berteriak—

"Hontou ka(?)" Ino hanya bergumam "Hmm." Sebagai jawaban dan itu berhasil membuat gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti bunga kebanggaan jepang ini berjingkrak-jingkrak ria. Dan orang-orang yang melewati dirinya menyebutkan kalau ia sudah tidak waras ataupun sudah gila. Ya semacamnya lah.

Namun Sakura tidak peduli. Lihat saja bahkan sekarang matanya langsung hijau hanya karena memikirkan akan segera mendapatkan banyak uang dari hasil kerja sampingan yang sekarang ini. (Aduh thor! Warna mata Sakura kan emang hijau=.= #abaikan)

.

.

.

_#####_

.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bagi Sakura maupun Ino, mereka kini langsung bersiap-siap untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang bisa saja nanti diperlukan ditempat kerja sampingannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten yang masih berkutik dengan laptopnya dan sepertinya merasa sangat malas untuk melakukan kerja sampingan. Kalau bukan karena ingin membantu juga menemani temannya— Sakura, yang kurang mampu dalam perekonomian, Tenten pasti tidak akan melakukannya. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Ino yang memanfaatkan keadaan.

Hhh~

.

.

Mereka ber-3 membuat janji untuk bertemu di Halte bis terdekat. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Ino mengernyitkan dahinya saat mata aquamirenya melihat bagaimana penampilan Tenten. "Kenapa kau memakai baju dan berpenampilan seperti seorang lelaki?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah tidak suka. "Masalah buatmu, nona?" balas Tenten cuek.

.

.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, terlihat stadium sangat amat dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia dengan berbagai spanduk juga lightstick yang mereka bawa. Ada pun yang menyeruakan biasnya masing-masing. Ino tampak antusias dan ingin bergabung dengan mereka namun ditahan oleh Sakura. "Ingat pig, kita disini niatnya untuk bekerja ya! Tolong jangan dihancurkan." Ucap Sakura tulus. Ino hanya bergumam saja. Dalam hatinya—"Enak saja niatnya untuk bekerja. Aku kan kesini niat dari awal ingin melihat oppa-oppaku." Ino membatin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Ayo kita masuk teman-teman." Merekapun memasuki gedung besar tersebut dengan ditemani oleh beberapa satpam untuk sampai ditempat tujuan guna tidak menimbulkan masalah. Takutnya jika tidak ditemani, para fans disana akan mengikuti ke-3 gadis tersebut memasuki gedung yang belum saatnya dimasuki oleh para calon penonton nanti malam.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka sebagai seorang waitress pun dimulai. Mereka mulai menggunakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja sekarang. Menjadi seorang waitress ditempat mereka bekerja sekarang tidak akan semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Karena berbagai hal yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh mereka, kemungkinan terbesar akan terjadi dan menjadi suatu penghalang bagi mereka ber-3.

.

.

**To be continue**

**A/N:**

**#Aigoo: Yaampun.**

**Hallooo minnaa,,,, maaf telat 1 minggu mengupdatenya. Soalnya aku baru mendapatkan berkah ide. Jadi baru bisa apdetnya sekarang, mianne gomennasai T.T**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada para reader and review yang masih setia dan bersedia mengikuti alur cerita FF gaje yang super duper ngaco yang saya buat.. tapi meskipun begitu ini kan imajinasi saya yang dengan susah payah saya buat.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Mei**

**Taro Misaki**

**Gamekyuevil**

**Hanazono yuri**

**Pain The Leader Akatsuki**

**Mikakikukeko**

**Maruyama Harumi**

**CHEri SasuSaku**

**Hinaruto Uzumakihyuga**

**Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Serta para Silent reader yang sudah membaca dan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih ^^**

**Next? Reviewnya yaaaaa...**


End file.
